Black Birthday
by Kohri-chan
Summary: Una fecha especial, una simple regla infringida… tiñe el cielo de tonos negros. ¿Qué sientes cuando tu persona mas amada sacrifica su vida por ti, sabiendo de antemano que fue tu culpa? No todo es lo que parece. [Oneshot, YukiXShu] [¡Reviews!]


Y después de muuuuucho tiempo, reviví xD Bien, lo vamos a hacer corto: simplemente ya no me dieron "ganas" de escribir, así que si alguien está leyendo mis historias ahora, creo que no las continuaré u.u ¿Pero qué he traído ahora? Una de mis nuevas adicciones: Gravii!

Este "fic" salió por una actividad que tenía que hacer, la cual contaba en demostrar en una relato los 4 tipos de narradores que existen: testigo, omnisciente, protagonista y corriente de la consciencia. Lo hice bastante bien, así que me gane la mejor calificación n.n, pero a mí lo que me interesa es la trama º¬º

Para que voy a decir que esto contiene Shonen-Ai, si forma parte de Gravitation xD; lo que sí que la serie es de Murakami-sama (¡Idola! Te adoramos! ToT), sólo uso los personajes para mis historias sin deseo de robármelos (con Shu lo pensaría xDD), y a la vez que esto es un Oneshot (obvio, no la haría de episodios para el mismo día xDU) y un YukiXShu.

¡Al fic! n.n

--------

**Black Birthday**

--------

Todo era caos, mi alrededor se encontraba exasperado por lo que tenía al frente. Un chico de cabellos algo rosados tenía en su regazo a otro un poco mayor, parece que éste está inconsciente. No paraba de gritar "Yuki, Yuki", lo agitaba, lo mecía esquizofrénicamente, tal vez desesperado porque su compañero despertara. Lloraba y lloraba, limpiaba sus lágrimas mezcladas con sangre y seguía llorando; quién le mandó a cruzar la calle con luz roja…

Como cualquier día, Shindou Shuichi caminaba de vuelta a su casa. Expresaba felicidad, ya que ese mismo día estaba de cumpleaños su amante Yuki Eiri. Tenía pensado encontrarse con su famoso "koibito" en una esquina cerca de un bar, luego de eso, todo quedaba en manos de Shuichi. Con sus hermosos ojos color amatista divisó a su adorado escritor en la célebre esquina: ese cabello de tonos dorados en combinación con sus ojos, y un cigarro acompañando su boca; era un verdadero ángel caído del cielo.

- ¡Yukii! -dijo con mucha euforia mientras corría hacia él.

- ¿Tenía que hacerlo tan llamativo? -soltó el aludido. Podía ser tierno y todo lo que se quisiera, pero a veces su hiperactividad superaba varios límites.

- ¡Eeh Yuki, que malo eres conmigo! -se aferró a su cuello- Ni siquiera me saludas.

- ¿Por qué tengo yo que saludarte, si el celebrado soy yo?

-¿Ves que eres malo? Pero bueno... ¡Ahora te festejaré como se debe! -lo tomó de una mano y lo guió hasta la orilla del cruce de peatones, en espera de la luz verde.

Ya dada ésta, el pelirosa volvió a tomar la mano de Yuki, pasando al frente de la calle y "arrastrándolo" mientras cruzaban. Lo que no había notado es que un coche había infringido las normas de tránsito, cruzando con rojo y yendo directamente hacia el vocalista.

- ¡¡¡Shuichi!!!

Alcanzó a reaccionar antes, empujó a Shuichi con mucha fuerza hacia el otro lado de la calle, dejándolo en la otra vereda, y recibiendo después de esto el impacto del auto.

Iba a empezar a reclamar el por qué le había corrido con tanta brusquedad, hasta que la escena se mostró ante sus ojos. Ahí estaba, completamente herido en el suelo, rodeado de sangre, y casi inconsciente. Sus ojos más abiertos no podían estar, sus lágrimas salieron sin rencor alguno, su pecho se oprimía sin parar. Todo…por su culpa.

Todo…todo por mi culpa… ¡Por qué, maldita sea! Si me hubiera fijado...¡si me hubiera dado cuenta que estaba en rojo aún! Estarías a salvo…

Sigo llorando, y mis lágrimas caen sobre tu cabello…No… ¡no te vayas! Por favor Yuki, no me dejes. Sí, otra vez tuve la culpa¡perdóname! Sólo vive; yo…sin ti…me muero…

Pobrecito, ya no puede salvarlo. Este es el final… ¡Yuki, resiste! Si no hubiera cruzado en rojo, nada estaría pasando: demonios, necesito llegar a mi casa, y hay mucha gente aquí. Su vida…la muerte se la lleva poco a poco; ya no hay salida, hasta aquí ha llegado Yuki Eiri. Yuki háblame…Yuki…¡¡¡Yuki!!!

---------

**Fin.**

---------

Vaya, salió corto o.o Y bueno, aquí esta n.n Sinceramente, le falto mucho que decir u.u, mas pensamiento de Shu y algunas palabras de Yuki en delirio, pero tengo cierta "base" para historias del cole, además me preocupe mayoritariamente de lo que eran los narradores, esta fue mi descarga para escribir algo de Gravi¡ya que no podía! Así que ahora que pude, estoy feliz n.n Eso si me dijeron que caracterizé mal a Shu-chan ToT Ojalá me lo puideran comentar en un review, de verdad se los agradecería u,u

Nota: Si desean saber el orden de los narradores, es: Testigo-Omnisciente-Protagonista-Corriente de la consciencia.

Nos leemos! nOn!


End file.
